


The Making of A Miraculous Hero (Or Two)

by Purpleologist



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Don't ask me how), Adrien is oblivous, Alya is not happy with Trixx, B/c he's Master Fu's grandson, Chloe gets redemption, F/M, He stays that way, I love her, Nino knows all, She's not all bad, Trixx is salty, or else, she deserves it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-15 12:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpleologist/pseuds/Purpleologist
Summary: It's been almost a year since Hawkmoth first started terrorizing Paris and the superheroes Ladybug and Chat Noir saved the day. But things have gotten worse. Akumas are stronger and more deadly, not to mention more and more frequent. It seems the cat and bug team need a bit of help.





	1. The Boy Who Knew Everything (And That Wasn't A Good Thing)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on AO3, so I really hope you like it! This is practically my prediction for S2.  
> Just a warning, these'll be short chapters, but that's because they'll be switching point of view often. I'll be posting them as I write them, so they'll show up in spurts!

Nino knew everything. 

And by “everything”, he meant:  
Every.  
Thing. 

He knew that four of his classmates were the fantastic four Parisian superheroes.  
Honestly, Marinette could’ve been a little less obvious with the pigtails, but who was he to judge?  
Adrien, the little cinnamon bun, had never caught on, despite the fact that the girl he was desperately in love with was sitting right behind him.  
Alya, ever the comic enthusiast, instantly told Nino everything about her new life as Zorro as soon as Trixx had showed up at her home (against the little Kwami’s insistence, of course). But he had known before then.  
In all irony, Chloe had done the best keeping her new identity a secret. She may have become Queen Bee, a hero with compassion and care to rival Ladybug’s, but she never stopped be a royal pain in her everyday life. She had managed to remain just about the same as ever once she had earned her Miraculous. He had known the mayor’s daughter since primary school, and even when she got her Miraculous about a month before Mari and Adrien, she had chosen not to use it. 

When Nino had asked his grandfather about it he had responded in his usual, cryptic manner.  
“Allow her some time. She had known her mother’s secret long before Paris had. She needs time to embrace her mother’s legacy.” Now, Nino only sighed and returned to getting his thing ready for school. He would have jumped right into his family’s legacy, but he had to wait. Anxious, he looked up at the calendar above his bed. His birthday was circled in a bright red, only a week and a half away. The day he would finally earn his birthright. The cell phone in his back pocket buzzed, the spectacled DJ pulling it out with ease. A text from Alya lit up the screen, a captioned picture of the ombre-haired girl with a fox-like fairy floating next to her with an extremely annoyed look on its face. ‘Trixx told me not to send you pics, so I did anyway!’ Nino smiled at her enthusiasm. Alya had embraced her new life, jumping in headfirst. Of course compared to everyday Alya, Zorro looked much, much calmer, but that was because Alya knew that a hero had responsibilities. She could joke around as much as she wanted when she was herself, but Zorro had a job to do. But having a job didn’t stop her from trying to set up her partners, Ladybug and Chat Noir. Responding back with a quick ‘lol’, Nino threw his last few things in his bag. One more week (and a few days after that) and he could finally become who he was supposed to be. Jade Turtle, the last hero of Paris. He shivered. The title he would wear always gave him chills. The last hero. His grandfather hadn’t explained why that was his moniker. The book hadn’t either. It had prophesized that Jade Turtle would join Ladybug, Chat Noir, Zorro and Queen Bee to defeat Hawkmoth and Le Paon as the last hero. Nino took a deep breath, straightening his glasses and baseball cap. Now wasn’t the time to think of what the future had in store for him and his friends. It was a time to celebrate. 

After all, Paris had four heroes. What could go wrong?


	2. The Girl Who Had Everything (Except For The Boy She Wanted)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe Bourgious has everything a girl could ask for. A huge house, fancy clothes, and even a superhero persona. But material things can't fill the hole that's in her heart.

Chloe threw a shoe at her Kwami. 

Of course, being a three-inch tall fairy, Honee had dodged easily, only shaking her head in the direction of her chosen. The blonde haired girl was frantically going through her closet, trying to find something to wear.  
“Chloe, it’s only school. You don’t have to dress up.” Honee said in attempts to reason with her.  
“Only school? ONLY SCHOOL! The spring formal is only a week away! I have to look absolutely perfect if I want Adrien to ask me to the dance!” Chloe shrieked, her Kwami wincing at the high pitch.  
“Calm down. I’m sure if you just be yourself, somebody nice will ask you.” The words made her freeze, heaving a large sigh.  
“You sound just like Mother.” She commented, turning around to face the bee-like fairy. Tears were brimming in the teenage girl’s eyes, memories of her mother who had died years before coming back. Honee smiled sadly, understanding the young Bourgious’ feelings.  
“I helped to make her who she was. She used to be a lot like you, you know.”  
“Really?” Chloe asked, standing up and sitting down on her bed. She picked up a framed photo of her parents. Her father barely looked any different, but her mother’s blonde hair and blue eyes were identical to her own.  
“Uh huh. But just like you have, your mother had learned that just because someone didn’t have as much as you doesn’t mean they’re worth any less.” Honee explained, sitting on her chosen’s shoulder. Chloe sighed, wiping away a few tears.  
“I should probably get ready. Daddy’s waiting for me downstairs.” She said, putting the picture down and walking back into her closet. Honee smiled at the blonde’s retreating figure, knowing that she’d had an effect on the young girl.

“You should be proud of your daughter, Marie. She’s growing up just as you wanted.” Honee whispered, flying into the bag that Chloe used to hide her in as her chosen got ready for the coming day. Perhaps she would take the advice to heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I'm giving Chloe a redemption arc. She deserves it.


	3. The Girl Who Wanted To Know Everything (And Wanted It ASAP)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alya Cesaire is the world's biggest superhero fan. And now she's a hero herself. But can she put up with her trouble making Kwami?

Alya threw a plaid shirt over her head carelessly, studying a picture on her smartphone. The photo was about a day old of Ladybug and Chat Noir standing on top of a roof and talking to one another. The brunette moved her toothbrush to the other side of her mouth, zooming in on the picture with her free hand. In the photo, taken only last night, Chat Noir had his arm wrapped around Ladybug’s shoulder. For once in her super-heroic life, Ladybug actually seemed to be enjoying his flirting. Her smile was more than enough evidence to show that she cared for her partner a lot more than she said. Alya smirked, pressing a button that allowed her to send the pic to Marinette, Adrien and Nino. Everything she found that was Ladybug-related she sent to them first. Marinette because she was her absolute best friend (even with knowing Ladybug herself, at long last), Adrien because he had a long-time crush on the spotted hero (something Alya was never going to tell Mari about) and Nino because he was always eager to listen to her crazy theories about the Miraculous holders. Among them were a few sane ones (like the theory that Ladybug actually did love Chat, just didn’t want his ego to go through the roof) and there were also a few totally insane ones (including one where Hawkmoth was Adrien’s father and wanted to steal the black cat Miraculous to give to Adrien for some sort of family-villain crime ring, even though Adrien would never become a villain. The little cinnamon bun hadn’t even been Akumatized yet.) But Nino listened to them all, even supplying a few things to help with them. Oddly enough, the DJ knew a lot about the heroes, even some things about herself, about Zorro and Trixx, that she hadn’t known. Speaking of the little fox Kwami, she flew into Alya’s bathroom (despite the fact that Alya had explicitly said not to go into her bathroom when she was in there), gnawing on a pretzel.  
“Alya, school’s starting and you still haven’t gotten me breakfast.” Trixx whined. Alya sighed and rolled her eyes at her Kwami.  
“Then what are you eating right now?” She sassed back, turning to face the little fairy. Trixx loved all assortment of salty foods, but she loved salted macadamia nuts. Luckily, Alya’s mother was a world-class chef, so she had a large assortment of nuts and such for Trixx to choose from. Of course, her mother immediately noticed when she began eating nuts by the pound despite her extreme allergy to them. Alya had managed to pass it off as feeding the wildlife, but that excuse wouldn’t last forever. Wildlife wasn’t exactly that popular in downtown Paris.  
“A snack.” Trixx answered simply, finishing the pretzel and snatching Alya’s cell phone away from her.  
“Trixx, give it back!” Alya said, chasing after the Kwami that was now flying around her bedroom.  
“Not until you tell your boyfriend you like him.” Trixx teased, earning a withering glare from her chosen.  
“You’ve been spending way too much time around Hanna and Bella.” Alya said, thinking of her twin little sisters who constantly teased her about Nino.  
“So what if I have? They’re right. You should really have a taste of your own medicine.” Trixx suggested, landing on the ceiling fan blade, high above Alya’s reach. “That Marinette girl is better off than you are. At least she doesn’t deny her feelings.”  
“I do not deny my feelings! I just…. Don’t want to listen to them.” Alya answered, climbing up on her dresser to try and reach the pesky little fox.  
“Adrien…. Marinette…. Nino!” Trixx exclaimed, tapping away on the phone.  
“Trixx…” Alya said warningly, knowing where this was going.  
“Nino, the truth is I really have a super duper crush on you and can’t wait to see you at school today. Love Alya.” Trixx read as she typed out the message.  
“Trixx!” Alya repeated, balancing on top of the dresser and reaching out for the fan. “Don’t you dare press send.”  
“Message sent.” She hummed happily, throwing the phone to Alya and flying away. Alya leaned out to catch it, falling onto her bed with a thunk. She looked at the screen, her face going pale.  
“You…. You actually sent it.” She whispered, staring in disbelief.  
“Uh huh.” Trixx said smugly, crossing her little arms over her chest.  
“You are so dead.” Alya muttered, throwing her head back into her pillow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Trixx is like this in the show, she'll be my new favorite character.


	4. The Boy Who Just Wanted His Ladybug (And To Not Smell Like Cheese)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is obsessively in love with Ladybug. Plagg thinks he's crazy. Their conversation (read: Argument) is interrupted by a panicked text from Nino.

Adrien stared at the text Alya sent him, his eyes locked on Ladybug’s face. Her aquamarine eyes glittered in the fading light while her midnight black pigtails were barely noticeable. She was laughing, that beautiful laugh that always made him smile.  
“You’re sickening.” Plagg said, rolling his eyes.  
“Well so is that cheese.” Adrien fired back, looking up at the little cat Kwami and making a sour face. The cheese was so horribly stinky that even Ladybug of all people had mentioned it. Sure, he could understand Alya and Nino commenting on it, as they’d done in the past, but Ladybug?   
“You should know that Camembert is absolutely heavenly.” Plagg said, tossing an piece of the smelly cheese into the air and catching it in his mouth. Adrien glared at him, turning back to his phone, which promptly buzzed with an urgent text from Nino.

DJ Awesome: ADRIEN HELP ME!  
DJ Awesome: ALYA SENT ME A REALLY WEIRD TEXT!  
Purrfectly Princely: What is it?

A screenshot appeared in the chat and Adrien zoomed in on the small texts. Plagg read aloud from over his shoulder.  
“Nino, the truth is I really have a super duper crush on you and can’t wait to see you at school today. Love Alya.” Plagg busted out laughing, falling right off of Adrien’s shoulder. “Oh, that is rich!”  
“Plagg, it’s not funny.” Adrien shamed, hiding a grin himself.  
“It definitely is! Especially because I know that that’s not your writer friend.” Plagg pointed out.  
“It was probably just one of her sisters.” He dismissed, preparing to say the very same to Nino.  
“Or it was Trixx.” Plagg offered, grinning.  
“Who?” Adrien asked, his thumbs pausing over the keypad.  
“Trixx is Zorro’s Kwami. She’s a sneaky little troublemaker. I believe you kids would call her ‘salty’ or something like that.” He explained, pulling up an image of Zorro on one of Adrien’s computer screens. The tailed heroine appeared, a bright display of orange and white.  
“But why would Zorro’s Kwami be at Alya’s house?” The blonde model wondered, shrugging and typing out the original text.  
“Ugh.” Plagg sighed, pressing his little black paw to his forehead. His chosen could be so oblivious at times.

DJ Awesome: THIS IS WEIRD, RIGHT?  
Purrfectly Princely: Nino, chill. It was probably just one of her sisters. You’ve hung out at their place before, so they think she likes you.  
DJ Awesome: You’re right… But maybe I should ask Alya, just in case…  
Purrfectly Princely: Only if you tell Alya you like her.  
DJ Awesome: WHAT?  
DJ Awesome: WHY WOULD YOU THINK THAT?  
Purrfectly Princely: Because your caps lock has been broken for this entire conversation.   
Purrfectly Princely: And also, you couldn’t stop talking about her after you two got locked in that cage together.  
DJ Awesome: Says the guy who can’t stop obsessing over Ladybug.  
Purrfectly Princely: Touché.   
DJ Awesome: ;)

A knock at Adrien’s door pulled him away from his phone and Plagg hid being Adrien’s head as Natalie came in, clipboard in hand.  
“Time to go, Adrien. You have a photoshoot in twenty minutes.” She said in her monotone.  
“I’ll be ready in a minute, Natalie.” Adrien said, nodding in agreement. Natalie leaves, Plagg flying out with another piece of camembert in his hands.

Purrfectly Princely: Gtg, photo shoot.  
DJ Awesome: K, see you at school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adrien is my oblivious child. He's staying oblivious for as long as possible.


End file.
